


I Hate being Sick but You being here makes Things just a little bit better I guess

by StormyGaddon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sick Fic, fluff fick, goro gets sick and akira takes care of him, shuake, soft shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyGaddon/pseuds/StormyGaddon
Summary: Goro is feeling not so great, and when Akira finds out you better know that he is there to take care of his sick friend, even if the other is slightly opposed to it.Just a soft, fluffy shuake fic with Sick Goro.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	I Hate being Sick but You being here makes Things just a little bit better I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short fluff fic of Goro and Akira ~ 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write!

**_Akira: Jazz tonight?_ **

**_Akira : Their is a live performance_ **

**_Goro: I do apologize Kurusu, but I’m a bit under the weather today_ **

**_Goro: I’ll have to take a rain check_ **

Before Goro is able to place his phone back down, it’s buzzing in his hand with a call from Akira. He groans, hot, tired, and sweaty, but answers regardless“Yes, Kurusu?”

“Are you okay?” He wants to snap at him, because of course he wasn’t okay, Goro had just told him he was sick. He goes to say such to him before Akira is speaking again “Do you have a temperature? What about food, I know you live alone and you can’t cook. Have you eaten anything today?” Goro tries his best to keep up with Akira’s words, but everything blurs in his ears, his voice nothing but a soothing calm as he closes his eyes once again, “Akechi?”

“Mmhmm?” He manages.

“Hey, can you text me your address? I’ll come check on you.” Goro’s silent for a moment as he turns in his bed, the heat in his body becoming overwhelming and he kicks off his blanket. Everything is hot, and spinning, but as soon as the blanket comes off he’s freezing again and he wants to throw up. He doesn’t need Akira’s help, he would be fine. All he needed was to sleep off the entire thing “Akechi, hey? I’m really worried.”

“Okay. I’ll text you,” he tries to reach for his blanket, but it’s out of his reach and he gives up on it, too weak. A few coughs shake his entire body, and his skin feels wet and sticky with sweat. Then, his stomach is turning as he begins to feel a wave of nausea coming now. When Goro looks back down to his phone, Akira has already disconnected the line and is again asking for his address, to which Goro finally replies as best he can. 

Thinking of Akira, he realises that he doesn’t have a key. Goro stands, making his way from the bedroom on shaky legs to unlock the door for him. Once that is done, he wanders into the kitchen for some iced water and lays on his couch, curling into himself and burying his face into the throw pillow there. Why on Earth Akira would want to come over, risking getting sick, just to help him is beyond Goro. Another feeling in his stomach overwhelms him, something along the lines of anxiety and nervousness as he thinks of Akira coming over to his house.

Then, he’s uneasy as he remembers that he left all his lounge clothes in his bedroom, now too far for him to want to trek too. It wouldn’t take Akira long to arrive, but his body feels too tired, too worn out from coming into the living room to try and manage his way back to bed and wrestle his clothes back on. And, as embarrassing as it was, Akira would have to just deal with Goro sleeping here in his underpants when he arrives. Goro lets his eyes drift closed, the heat and cold overcoming him at the same time. It wasn’t as if Akira hadn’t been there that time they went to the bath house anyway, he could deal with it.

Goro wasn’t sure how much time had passed. However, when he opens his eyes next, his blanket is tucked around him tightly and there are fingers softly brushing hair away from his face. Goro blinks a few times, trying to focus on the figure in front of him. It’s Akira, a medical mask tightly against his face, probably to prevent getting sick. But, his eyes are gentle as his fingers trace a line down his cheek and Goro finds himself smiling up at him. “Nice to see you’re finally awake. I brought you some medicine and something to drink,” Akira says as he stands, heading to the kitchen. Goro sits up to make room for Akira on the small couch, the blanket falling from his chest as he does so and feels chilly air hit his heated skin.

When he comes back, Goro is handed a sports drink and an antipyretic by Akira who sits beside him, thermometer in hand. “I want to take your temperature, and then we can see how you feel in a few hours, okay?” Goro nods and the tip of the thermometer is placed by Akira into his mouth, and suddenly he feels like a child again, being taken care of by his mother. Goro wasn’t complaining though, it actually felt? Nice? When it begins to beep, Akira pulls it from his mouth and frowns “39.2, okay maybe we will check you again in an hour. This is way too high, Akechi.” 

Goro whines and closes his eyes, snuggling under his blanket. He leans his body against Akira, the medicine and drinks discarded to the coffee table in front of them. Akira’s arm wraps around his wait as he shakes Goro, “Hey,” Akira sighs “you need to take some medicine.” Goro wraps his arms around Akira, snuggling his face closer, but musters enough strength to glare up at the other boy,

“No,” Goro mumbles, resting his eyes as he presses his face against Akira’s neck, “it’s disgusting.”

Akira reaches for the medicine, struggling with the full weight of Goro’s body clinging to him. When he grabs it, Akira opens the package and maneuvers Goro’s body to get his head facing him “This will help with your fever. I don’t care if it’s disgusting.” He presses the package into Goro’s hand and reaches for the bottle of Pocari Sweat to help get some vitamins back into him. 

Against him, Goro mutters something under his breath that Akira is unable to hear before placing one of the pills into his mouth and washing it down with the sports drink. “See? Was that so hard?” Goro’s face finds its way back to Akira’s neck and rests there, eyes closed and breathing beginning to level out. Akira chuckles as he maneuvers Goro’s body into a more comfortable position. “Going back to sleep then?” he muses, running his fingers through Goro’s messy bed head, receiving a small hum in response. Akira pulls his phone from his pocket and makes a mental note of the time, planning to wake Goro up in another hour to check his temperature and prepare dinner for them.

Within minutes, Goro is curled into another ball, arms wrapped firmly around Akira and face pressed into him. Akira smiles as he uses his free arm to pull the blanket more security around Goro. Akira feels the intense heat radiating from Goro’s body, but stays still as to not move and wake the sleeping boy. Turning the sound on his phone down, Akira begins to watch random videos to pass the time, gently playing with the hair at the base of Goro’s neck as he sleeps soundly.

This was nice, really it was. Being doted on, being taken care of. Maybe it was for the best that Akira had stopped by, because the company was also very much appreciated. Barely hanging onto consciousness, Goro reaches out and looks around for Akiras hand, and when he finds it, laces their fingers together before falling asleep. It could be the sickness talking, but being when did being vulnerable feel so good?

And when the hour passes, Akira gently shakes Goro awake. “Hey Sleepy Head, it’s time to take your temperature again. After that I’ll start on dinner, okay” Glossy, tired eyes stare back at him wordlessly before Goro attempts to snuggle back into him. Akira gently grips his shoulders and slips off the couch and away from Goro’s reach, laying him back down on the couch as he retrieves the thermometer. He places it back into Goro’s mouth and waits for the beep “ 38.9, look at that. It’s going down, Akechi.” 

Goro’s eyes lock onto Akira’s, and he begins reaching out to him, smiling softly “Don’t go. I want you to stay with me.”

Akira takes Goro’s hand in his, locking their fingers together and smiling back beneath his mask “I’m not going anywhere. Except to make dinner. I picked up some soba, and thought maybe a cold soba would be good. How does that sound?”

Goro pulls Akira’s hand closer to his face and kisses his fingers “Sounds delightful.”

Akira pauses, stiffens, then relaxes as he leans down to pull down the edge of his mask and kisses Goro’s forehead. “Coming right up, just lay here and try not to fall back asleep.” Goro feels his heart race at the action and debates if the heat in his face he’s feeling is from Akira’s action or the fever. He settles into the couch again, doing his best to keep his eyes open, watching Akira cook in his kitchen.

“I love you,” he’s not sure why he says it, but it feels right. Akira pauses what he’s doing in the kitchen to look over at him. 

“Did you say something, Akechi?” he asks. Goro frowns, a small pout forming on his lips as he shakes his head. From the stove, he can hear the sound of water boiling and the noodles being placed in the pot. Akira sets the timer on the stove then walks back over to the couch to kneel in front of Goro, "Something bothering you?”

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” Goro says, his voice barely above a whisper as he readjusts himself and his blanket on the couch yet again. Why was it impossible to get comfortable when sick?

“Yeah I did. And do you know why?” Akira asks, but Goro shakes his head “Because I love you, too.” Akira winks and Goro pulls the blanket over his head, kicking his leg out to push Akira away and whining, telling him to go check on dinner. And when he hears the retreating footsteps, he peeks his head out. His heart thumps hard in his chest at the gentle look Akira meets him with. That damn asshole, of course he was still watching him.

He should get sick more often.


End file.
